Slash and the Chosen Team
by zeldafan511
Summary: BOOK 1 of 5 - Slash is considered one of the most powerful Lucarios ever. But it goes all wrong when his aura kills him, but a resturection causes him to escape humanity. He merges with Keldeo's team, a team dedicated to help Pokémon. As his trainer follows the team, they find out a deadly force is coming. And fast.
1. Chapter 1 - The Battle

. /_ It began when he Mega Evolved him.

Slash was not the average Lucario. He was one of the most powerful. And Mark, his trainer, a energized 15-year old teen, had found a Mega Stone for Slash.

However, it was not safe.

Various times Mark tried, and all failed. It was unstable. The last time, Slash was unconsious, and with blood clots that had to be painfully, _painfully, _removed. Now, the doctors had asked him to try again, and on the battlefield outside of Lumiose, the doctors would examine his behavior during Mega Evolution.

It was time, and Mark hesitated. "RAZOR WIND!" The Talonflame surged foward. The air was cut, and Slash jumped to avoid. As the Lucario landed, Mark began. "Okay... LUCARIO,_ MEGA EVOLVE!"_

All chaos broke loose.

In seconds, Mega Lucario stood in the battlefield. The doctors stared its awe. It was going, well...

...Fine.

Mark smiled. He was relived. "This is the part where things go wrong," he muttered. "And, yes! It's not happening! Slash! Dragon Pulse! Follow it with Aura Sphere!"

Slash sent out a Dragon Pulse, but then, the Aura Sphere began the get powerless.

"Oh, no." said Mark.

The aura began to control him.

"S-Slash?"

He was on the ground, powerless. Talonflame stood silently.

"RAAAAAAAAA!"

In a burst of power, he rushed foward, knocking Talonflame out, then the oppoment, then the stands. In seconds, it collapsed. BOOOM! "Slash!" Mark called out. Slash was unconsious. The doctors rushed over.

"Come on, come on. You're fine, fine." the doctors said. The people rushed out quickly. "Oh, no. God. Call Joy! Nurse Joy! Get her now!" He struggled to get him well.

In minutes, a ambulance came. "Get back! Get back to where you once belonged!" said Officer Jenny. Nurse Joy stepped out, with Clefables walking out.

"Come on! We need more help, get this poor Pokémon on a carrier. We're heading to the Pokémon Center!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Taking

. /_Magenta Plaza is a tourist-attracted center. In 1798, The Battle of Lumiose won Kalos its independence, and in 2007, Pokémon world president James Hunangan gave Kalos a position of The Pokémon Association. Houses lay next to it, and attractive paths around it. The Plaza Square, the first one built in 1907, attracts tourist everyday, gaining lost of attention. Hospitilization matters in Lumiose, and so the Pokémon Center in Magenta Plaza is the biggest and most important hospital in Kalos, and even all of the world. It was voted number one in the List of Best Pokémon Hospitals, and the hospital had won over 50 awards. They were popular for saving Pokémon from death, with only one death in the last 25 years and 6,200 patients saved. They could take on any medical condition, including_ Mastericousatinamerontitis,_ the disease with the controversial name. With this praise, the hospital was at its best any second.

Not today.

Sirens, swearing, different languages, worry, whimpering, brakes and yelling all emitted at the same time.

"Move out! This way! Head ov'r there! GET OUT!" Officer Jenny yelled. Nurse Joy left the ambulance.

"Get the Lucario out! Care — shush, no, Pikachu can't go out yet — Careful!" Nurse Joy yelled.

Mark hesitated. Officer Jenny said to him, "Stop worrying. He'll be fine, come on. We'll go together. Will that make you better?"

Mark was silent. "He's in horrible condition! He has scars and lots of injuries, this might take days." one said.

This didn't help.

* * *

><p>Slash took a breath. He moaned. "Mark? It's 9:25." said a nurse. "You have to go. We will take care of Slash."<p>

He moaned. "Okay," he said, his mother standing up.

"Thank you for taking care of Slash. It's been so important, he's had it since he was a egg. Riolu was impressive and when he evolved, he was proud," her mother explained. "Come on, Mark,"

"All right," he muttered, as he left Slash. He waved bye, then closed the door as night grew.

* * *

><p>"Get up."<p>

The Butterfree blinked. "What-"

"I said get up."

"What are you?"

"Leader of the Blessed Legendaries. I like you. Taking over Kalos won't be easy. And we need Unova, and Kanto, and Johto, you get me?"

"What are you talking about?" Butterfree raised up into the air, Sleep Powder ready.

"Join. Take over this world, and control at your command," the Pokémon lied.

"Take over the world? What a classic idea," said Butterfree, his anger growing.

"Yes, just call me Y. Hunting down Pokémon in our way, crushing them by our own hands...Ha, ha, ha..."

"Why in the netherworld would I do that?" Butterfree yelled.

"Control the world, enslave all who make you suffer.. Try to give in to anger. If not, you will suffer somewhat... Dark conciquences."

"Never!"

"THEN, I'LL HAVE TO GET THE INFOMATION FROM YOU!"

Butterfree shuddered, and in seconds she was choking.

"Who leads the Chosen Team?"

"Neh-" She couldn't breathe.

"Who leads the Chosen Team?!" Y said.

"Ke-Ke-"

In a flash, Butterfree was dead.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pallor Mortis

. /_Mark was reading the newspaper article of the Butterfree who had died the last night in Magenta, reading it to Slash. Mark tensed, then knit his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? Listen here!

**'BUTTERFREE FOUND DEAD AT PKMN MAGENTA CENTER**

_ article by James Yevold_

Today, at 5:24:05AM, doctors found a Butterfree dead, not by the Mincerous bacteria infecting her, but by some kind of choking murder. "We don't know what happened. We have everything beyond a Pokémon's reach, so it must be a murder." It has now become a subject of controversy for the famed Pokémon Center. The trainer, Sarah Colt, 13, was suprised, but not shocked. "The thing is," Colt said, "She-she was always in and out. But she was pretty cool. Sad to see her go. Very, and- and she wasn-I don't know what to say-Ummmmm...Aw, I forgot!" This is the center's first death in 25 years. A investigation has just launched.'"

Mark sighed. "I'm back," her mother said, just arriving. "You reading the newspaper?"

"A dead Pokémon, first in 2 decades, uhhh, tornado at Route 210, if I read right, uh, there's—"

"What? Who?" her mother daydreaming. "What? A death? That's impossible!" She read the article. "Wow."

"I know!" Mark said.

"Well, I'll leave you here with Slash. I have to go to the market, and some Lumiose Galletes. Bye!" Her mother walked out, waving.

"Bye," he said. "Well, Slash? Now what?"

"Grrrrr."

"I hear ya, buddy." Mark said. Just then, a doctor came in. "Okay, Mark, we have diagnosed Slash with lotatis, a new symptom here, twetieth case here. We have found out Lucario's aura seems in bad condition. So does the Pokémon itself. Lemme explain. Lotatis is a disease in which a Mega Stone's and a Pokémon's aura combine, and this is normal when they Mega Evolve. But what lotatis does is forces the aura to hurt the participent, causing it to lose a few cells. This is most common thing that happens to Mega Evolution and it passes, but this is like nothing ever before. The symptom had stayed with him all the way and it has caused him to loose lots of cells. Lots, I repeat. Things like this can cause deadly cell loss leadimg to death."

"Wait, _death?_ You can't be kidding." Mark said.

"Yes, we need to examine him, will you let us?"

"Yes, if it saves my Lucario. Don't worry, Slash..." Mark said. Slash moaned.

"Then, we"ll come in 25." The doctor walked out as Mark twiddled his fingers with moans from Slash.

* * *

><p>"Cell loss? You can't be kidding me," said her mother, reading the papers.<p>

"True," Mark said. "And it might just simply kill it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're gonna scan him." Mark said. The door opened, and the doctor came in with a giant machine and a few nurses.

"I got a biggie machine," the doctor joked.

"What is that?" Mark said. Slash moaned.

"Cell counter, sees and checks how many cells, how much cells we losing and how much we need. Let's get going, plug it, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Now, mother and son, you'll have to leave. Come back in a a hour and a half.

"Now, Slash," said the doctor. "Just stay still. Very still."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until 3 hours that Slash would die and 15 minutes of rebirth and the Lucario's escape.<p>

And 100 minutes later, Mark Jamers and Susan Jamers walked into room 252-B.

The doctor wasn't there when Mark and his mother walked into to see Slash. They waited and talked with Slash (who was silent) and read the newspaper, showing Butterfree's autopsy and the contoversy behind the incident. "12:40. We've been waiting forever," complained Mark, looking at his watch. A half hour later, the doctor came in.

"Sorry," he muttered, "It's 1:10 and I've taken ages. Well, um, Slash, um— How do I say this?— Well, Slash has suffered intolerant brain damage, liver damage, and lost lots of cells, white blood cells are down, blood tests have failed to pass...Well, this is the big picture." He sighed.

"We can't save him. He is going to die. He will die."

"NO, NO! No—you ca—YOU CAN'T EVEN TRY? ARE YOU COWARDS? He-he can-can't d-die! No, no, no, no, no, no..." Mark began to sob.

"Isn't there anything?" his mother told the doctor. "Nothing that you can't do?"

"The X-no, nothing."

"The X what?" Mark said.

"Nothing," the doctor said.

Slash groaned again. He felt nothing, nothing at all. His ears worked, and he was going to die...

"Humans," Slash thought._ "Let them be. I will die...Just finish me off."_

He coughed. Minutes later, it was time.

Three hours. The last breaths. In 20 minutes, pallor mortis would begin.

"It's almost time." the doctor monitoring Lucario with help.

But right before Slash died, a voice called him.

"You will be back unto the world. You will return to land and join Keldeo. I am a Pokémon. Trust me, for Arceus has come. The Blessed Legendaries are coming. They will kill innocent trainers and Pokémon. They will commit arson upon this world. You can stop this. For you are the hero.

"Of all the world."

And with this, Slash muttered without thinking, as if he was controlled, he said, "Return onto me," and he took his last breath.

* * *

><p>It was done. Mark stared at him. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEE— "It's over," he said. "No.."<p>

"We're done," the doctor said. "Just one part left."


	4. Chapter 4 - Finding

**Chapter schedule: Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday: One chapter; Wednesday, None; Saturday and Sunday, as much chapters possible. P¥ = Pokédollar. Thx. zeldafan511**

* * *

><p>Mark had never felt such melancholy in his life. Thunder and rain grew loud. The doctor consulted the stages of death as Lucario grew pale. "Pallor mortis," the doctor said.<p>

As the doctor explained pallor mortis, Mark muttered, "Nothing."

"Wha?" Her mother said, consulting the Weather Channel.

"Nothing he can do. Not even a prototype of something, not even nothing."

"Prototype? Well—" The doctor muttered.

"You have something?" Mark stood up.

"The X-24A."

"What?"

"Lucario can come back. We're testing something. It should be for the Butterfree. We have two syringes—"

"Then use it!" Mark yelled.

"What? Impossible!" Mark's mother intercepted.

"Let me explain. The X-24A has replacement cells that duplicate and go to the place they need to be. It gets blood moving, the nervous system restored, you get it?"

"Yes! Please! Please!" Mark was jumping in joy.

"Then," said the doctor. "I will bring the waiver. Oh, and, F.Y.I., my name is Dr. Garver."

* * *

><p>The waiver was signed, 5,000 P¥, and the syringe was prepared.<p>

"Careful, this is stertile." Dr Garver said. "Oy, don't touch. Mark, we're ready. Its nighty nine point nine hundred nighty nine going to work."

Dr. Garver got the syringe and prepared. "See you...At the count of three. Okay, one..."

Mark took a deep breath.

"...two..."

Come on! thought Mark. His life depended on it, of not, forever would he mourn.

"...three..."

Now.

"Booooooooooommmmmm," said Garver. "And we're dead."

"No! He—"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

"Slash!" yelled Mark.

And the Pokémon saw again. He took a breath. He smiled. But there was something. The thought of the person hugging him. Who was he? What is this place? The thoughts came to him like a baby. Cooperate or fight back and resist? The thoughts went around him, like cars chasing around his head. Finally a thought came to him. A decision.

Resist.

In a split second, Slash bombed out of his bed. The aura still controlled him. Mark was knocked back. The knockback had gave him a bloody lip, but he stood strong. "Slash?"

"RAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unexpectedly, he Mega Evolved. "We were going to examine that!" said Dr. Garver, swearing. Slash rushed out. "Get him!" Garver yelled. Nurses rushed over to the running Slash. He ran towards a door, destroying everything inside, then jumping into the wall, breaking the equipment next door, and to the next room. The hospital sinked, patients falling, fires starting, and then, going into the hallway.

"Slash! Come back here!" Mark was rushing after him, the hospital crushing down in chaos behind him. Sticks and plywood fell, and rubble crashed. The floor under Slash and Mark sank, falling a story, and landing hard. Mark began to bleed badly on his arm. And Slash just seem to pass through. In a split second, Mark jumped in Slash's way, colliding with the Lucario, falling to the floor in chaos. They tumbled in chaos, falling a single story. And at the end was a window, leading to the road below, 15 stories high! Mark got on top of Slash, got his Poké ball and prepared himself. "Slas-Slash! RETU-" The Pokéball flew past the window and falling down to the ground, broken. Slash forced him to the border of the window, and in seconds, they hung. "Don't move!" Mark said. The were about to fall 20 feet.

"Stop!"

Bullets broke the window, crashing it down, and it broke in twenty or so shots. "Stop now." A Zoroark stood in control of a revolver.

"What-why do you have a gun?" Mark said.

"Y and a human taught it." The Zoroark came close to pulling the trigger. Mark got up, hands in the air. Just in a flash, Zoroark dropped the gun, and Mark acted. They fought for the gun, but Mark took control.

"Get out," Mark said. And Zoroark left. Mark dropped the gun, and Slash stood on the window.

"Slash?" And then, he was gone.

Mark looked down. Slash had made a perfect landing. He was escaping.

"Oh, no." said Mark, and he rushed to the nearest stairs or elevator, whichever was closest.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Turnstile

**If anyone can do cover for book, then PM me. More chapters coming!**

* * *

><p>"And then, he jumped out of the window, and that's it! Slash is gone!"<p>

Mark was telling his father, mother, big brother, and little sister the tale of his Slash.

"No joke!" His father, named Harold, was a buisnessman working for the Lumiose City Transportation Department. He was a tall, slim, coat wearing man. He was your everday buisness guy. "I can believe it. He was crazy, but he was the most awesomestest Pokémon I've seen. Oh, Slash."

"Lucary go byebye?" questioned Honey, Mark's sister, who was 2 and already at the point of talking fluent English. She was tall, blond hair, and very creative. She mad at least two "masterpieces" every day. "I don't want Lucary go bye." Lucary meant "Lucario," for naming Pokémon were hard for her.

"Whey, weishu sat lookeifr Sltrsh," said Jack, Mark's bigger brother. Jack was a big, tall 19-year-old, and next year, he would go on the second semester at the University of Kalos. He was blonde haired and had tanned skin. Usually, he was very smart, but at his friends' dorm, he was what Mark's mother called "cuckoo."

"What?" said Mark, chewing on a piece of beef.

Jack swallowed. "I said, 'we should start looking for Slash.' I'll drive by Route 4, take the car path," Jack had his driver's license, and he was a very good driver indeed.

"Well, we have to look now," Mark said, banging the table.

"Wait, now?" said his mother.

"Yeah, now!"

His father began. "Son, it's too dark, you're too battered up, and— well, Slash is fine. The police are looking for him, so—"

"So, he could be dead, he could be killed." Mark said. "Do you care?" Honey began playing with her food, ignoring the conversation.

"Well, I care," said her mother.

"Then, let's go!"

"Mark, no."

"I'll go," Jack said.

"This does not involve you," said his father.

"Yes it does, I am his brother!" Jack intercepted and he stood up.

"Sit down!" said his father.

"Stop!" said Honey. They all sat.

"Well," said Jack. "I'm going. He's awesome, and we promised to never let him go."

"Who?" Mark said.

"Slash! We betrayed him! Well, betrayedish. Come on, Slash is family. If Honey got lost, what would you do?"

"Uh, save her?" asked Jack's father dumbly.

"Yeah! Me and Mark will go. You stay here, we'll bleed. I'll go onto Route 4. Come on, Mark!" Jack said bye, walked to the garage and started the car. Mark walked onto the car, and they drived on North Boulevard to the South Boulevard.

* * *

><p>You could see the hedges done, the flowers growing, the Flabebé whisking in them, and the roller skaters skating late. The battles were being fought, few won, few lost. Trainers were camping, marshmellows on sticks. As Mark and John drove next to it on a road on a hill, they stared at this. They grew onto a bushy area, the signs saying "- Santalune City." The view was amazing. "Can you believe it? Ten miles. Route 4 is ten miles. Well, in the car path. Five miles for walking, et cetera." said Jack, viewing the main route. They were on a path specially designed for cars, so they could drive, while not annilhating the enviroment. Lots of buissness were on these paths. Jack and Mark stopped for donuts, then headed on. However, they took a wrong turn. "Aw, come on, I'm on the Kalos-Unova Highway." He had to drive on it. "Exit 27A on Magikarp Drive." Mark spied for the route, they turned on it, and turned unto a bushy road. Where are we?" said Mark.<p>

"A path to Route 4. Two miles and we arrive at Santalune." said Jack. In a minute, Jack turned the car.

Then, it came out.

The car crashed unto the ground, on the floor of the real route, the flowers breaking, the Flabebés flying out. Jack sweared, and Mark jumped out of the car, rolling onto the ground. "Mark!" Jack tried to take control, but he couldn't—

The engine began burning, Jack tried to escape—

The fire grew, Mark running to save him—

Jack was stuck but at last—

He was out then, —

There was a explosion, burning, and a glow. "The car!" Jack whined. "I was almost killed!"

"You were! Well, sorry, but I had to give you a reminder."

Jack and Mark was in shock. "Who are you?" Mark said.

"Leader of the Third Sector, Chosen Team." said the voice.

"Name?" said a annoyed Jack. "And what the hell did you do to my car?"

"Keldeo," said the voice. "And I am so, so, so, so, so sorry. Yeah, I am the leader of the Chosen Equipe, or the Chosen Team. Sadly, our Butterfree died."

"The Butterfree? The article said—"

"That Butterfree was in and out. Yeah, a BL killled her in Magenta. I know, it sucks for our team." said Keldeo. "Oh, F.Y.I., I gots Lucario, calls himself Slash."

"Slash!" said Mark. "Where is he?"

"Just follow me," said Keldeo. "He's unconcuious, and just-just let me explain everything.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Chosen Team

"I found this guy walking through. He then attacked me, I got him, he fall like tree. He was like a stalker, then talked him into a job," said Keldeo. "Now, your question is, 'Where are the other Swords of Justice?' Well, here's the thing. After the Great Hoenn Fire of 2013, and the Fire of 2014, we decided to split up with different teams to keep the world safe. Every six months, we come together to go to different regions, decide some things, then keep everything safe. This team has five members. There's me, the leader, Gengar, the translator, Floette, the fairytype, good for our dragon battles, Frogadier, the fighter, and, well, Slash, the, well, I dunno, the guy. Simple and easy. So, weirdly, Cobalion, the leader of the leaders, chose a team, and it is us. Why us? We have the potential to save the world from, ugh, _them._"

"Who?" asked Mark.

"The Blessed Legendaries," said Keldeo. "Some evil group doing arson, imprisoning Pokémon plus trainers and taking over the world in their shape, size and form. The arson thing is part one. They need three items to do it, and we can stop them from getting it. Three things, The Key of all the Fires, the Bomb of the Sky, and the Plume of Fire. The things combined unlock the Fire Power, enough to melt Viridian City in a hour.

"Well, here we are. Slash guy."

And there he was on the ground, asleep. Slash rolled, and opened his eyes. "Heeeeyyyy!" said Keldeo in Slash's face. "How are ya doin'?"

"What?" said Slash in confusion. "What is happening here? Oh, hi, Keldeo. And, hi-hi-hi—"

Slash's mind had to adjust to the human. Who was the human? "Hi, uh, you." It was the only thing that he could say. Mark checked his clock. Silence. Slash stood up. "Well, I'll...I'll get Floette. She had something for me."

"Taught him everything he knows," snickered Keldeo.

"So, are you going to fix my CAR?" said Jack.

"Oh, yeah." said Keldeo. He used his horn and got all the pieces. Like magic, it was reassembled in a few seconds. In thirty seconds, the car was running again.

"Holy crud," said Jack staring at the car. "That's cool. It's better than before!"

"You're welcome." said Keldeo, walking away.

Mark was amazed at Keldeo. He had great powers. "Hey, boy. Random, weird boy." said Keldeo.

"What a welcome," said Mark.

"Now, lemme give you the grand tour! It is awesome what Coballion gave us. Now, come into the tent!" said Keldeo. Keldeo was pointing at a miniature tent. It was 2 feet tall and 1 feet long.

"Are you kidding me?" said Mark. "That isn't possible!"

"Your name's Mark, right?" Mark nodded. "Okay, Mark. This little two times one thing, it, it's huge! Come in!" Keldeo walked in the miniscule flap. "See!" said Keldeo. However, his voice was echoed. "Echo, echo, echo!" yelled Keldeo, later a echo of "_echo, echo, echo!"_

"Wow!" said Mark. He went in, and it was giant. Very giant. It looked like a temple, a large, fancy room with gold encrusted everywhere. A red carpet lay to a chair. "There is my chair," said Keldeo. Next to the giant, gold, chair, was smaller, average sized gold chairs, four of them. There were doors next to the chairs. "Head on," said Keldeo. The doors each had hallways that combined to one, with ten doors. Six dormitories were for doors, and two training rooms. One bathroom, and a entertainment area stood at the end. There were combatic yells at one training room. "Ah, yes, here," said Keldeo, and Mark and Keldeo went in. Jack came in behind (to suprise to Mark), and there was the whole group.

"_Bonjour, Corne, et bonjour humaine! _Man, the French is getting to me." said Gengar. A Gengar talking French? Mark and Jack were stunned. "Yeah, that meant, 'Hello, Keldeo, and hello, human.' And now, ahem, Fillipino! Ahem. _Maaari ba akong makipag-usap sa isang daang matatas wika! _'I can talk in a hundred fluent languages.' See!" said Gengar.

"Mark, meet Gengar, Gengar, meet Mark," said Keldeo. "Now—Ugh!"

"Keldeo!" said Mark. "You fine?"

"Son of a—"

Gengar coughed. "Keldeo, my allergies. And you! Are the B—"

"Shut up!" said Keldeo, "Maybe a mini seizure or something. Arceus, ugh." Keldeo stood upright. "Okay, go on."

* * *

><p>They came in a hurry. The Pokémon hurled towards the grass. The Flabebés ran away, scared. "Zoroark," said Y. "Stalk and kill them, but I want the Lucario alive. No— the Keldeo. We need all of what they know. Zoroark, go."<p>

"What about the revolver Namuh gave me?" said Zoroark.

"Yes, that, Mightyena!"

"Here, boss." said the Mightyena, handing Y the revolver.

"So, Y," said Zoroark, "When does Rai come?"

"Soon. Nightmares are our second plan. Now, go, Zoroark!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>As he was showing the kitchen, he fell with a crash with plates and pots behind him.<p>

"Crap!" said Keldeo. "No!" Floette flew behind him, checking him. Gengar began swearing in five different languages. There was a shot of a revolver.

"That's it! I have to say it. The Blessed Legendaries! Get ready. Now."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Dark Masters

The Dark Masters, the Blessed Legendaries, the Evil, the Deadly, call it anything you want, they were pure deadly. They left a trail of fire behind. The Burning of Kalos was the ultramite plan. A huge arson. Pokémon arsonist. Plots of nightmares and fire and destruction and slavery. They were attacked. War would begin. The United Nations for the Pokémon World would get involved. This all lay on them.

On who? The people who were falling and bleeding.

"Slash, ow, Close Combat!" Slash went left, right— He was knocked back against the wall. It was at this point that Mark realized Slash was still Mega Evolved. Keldeo went ahead and used Hydro Pump, knocking the team of Zoroarks, Mightyenas, and Y backwards.

Y was unlike no other Pokémon. A cloth went over him, hiding his body. He had wings, and it could fly like nothing else. Sacred Sword came next, followed by swearing, and bleeding. Gengar went to try Curse, and there was a purple fire and a explosion. Floette used Vine Whip, Floette's only damaging move. The Zoroarks went tp try Scratch, and Slash reacted with Aura Sphere. Frogadeir used Water Pulse, and together with Keldeo's Hydro Pump, they knocked the Mightyenas back. Slash, Keldeo, Mark, Jack, Gengar, Frogadeir, and Floette went into the first room. "Go! Pidgeot! Charizard!" Jack sent his Pokémon out. Pidgeot used Brave Bird, Charizard Flamethrower, Slash Power Up Punch and Keldeo Sacred Sword, and Y, in response, drew his army and flew up in the air pitnpf the tent. "Get back!" said Keldeo, and Y crashed onto the ground, the chandeliers,p falling everywhere, the roof caving in. BOOM. They started a fire, and the tent grew on fire. The chairs falling down. Frogadier went ahead and used Pound, before going to Water Pulse and Floette helped the rest as it used Aromatherapy. Charizard burned the Dark Masters, before the fire grew. They headed into the hall, the fire resisting the iron doors. Just then, Pidgeot used Fly and soared up to a unimaginable height. In the sky, up a hundred miles in the air, almost past the atmosphere, and it flew down a hundred and twenty miles per hour, and in three seconds, it landed on Y, sending Y past the iron doors, breaking them, before a explosion of TNT traps and sending into the other training room, weights and balls everywhere, and yells and swearing over Gengar's Sucker Punch, and a few of Y's Electrodes doing suicide and doing Suiciboom, a new move discovered after the Team Flare incident, a explosion so extreme it destroyed a town and made it a ghost town. There was a small knockback, with another fire, as the Electrodes used Self Destruct.

Y was getting mad. "Come on, you fools! Get working!"

Over 100 out of Y's 170 were KO'd.

"We're winning!" said Mark. "Come on! Slash, Dragon Pulse!" Twenty were not KO'd, but dead.

"I would never have used this," said Y, and he disapeared.

"Oh, my Arceus," said Keldeo. "Move out!" Keldeo started to glow. Blue light started to shine. An explosion and then—

He was in his Absolute Form.

"Stand back," said Keldeo. From nowhere, Y came surging in—

The horn knocked Y back and—

The tent was knocked back, the things in the tent exploding. The fight with Y and Keldeo continued outside. Slash, Mark, John, Charizard, Pidgeot, Gengar, Frogadeir, Floette and the army of Y were sent outside.

Mark's parents stood in a car outside, watching everything. "Good God! There's a fire! Mark!" yelled Mark's father. "John!"

They couldn't be heard over the explosion of the tent.

* * *

><p>Y clashed with Keldeo's horn.<p>

"Come on, gerroff and give up!" yelled Keldeo.

"Why? Why in the would should I stop trying to kill you?"

"Because we will all die. You will force us all to die! We will stop your arson! YOU WILL DIE FIRST!"

What happened next was a flash and undocumented events. But the witnesses were Mark. "Arceus."

Keldeo began to fight, and Arceus saw it all. "If you wish not to die, then stop. Now."

They stopped, and Arceus created a illusion

And Keldeo's horn seemed to disentergrated Y.

But it was Arceus that finished it all.

Arceus began talking to Y. "You have a plan to burn the world, and enslave every living creature. If you harm any of the aliens, then my anger will wrath up and I will kill you. Go."

The flash ended. And Keldeo stood there, shocked. Silence grew.

"He's still alive." he said in shock, legs and knees shaking."Y is still alive. Yveltal. Yveltal's still alive."


	8. Chapter 8 - Nightmare

**SORRY SOOOOO MUCH for taking so long! More chapters will roll out faster.**

* * *

><p>"Markus! Mark, Mark!" called Mark's mother. "Are you fine—What happened—Where does it hurt—I was waiting for you—Mark, you could have been killed!" Her mother said this in quick succesion.<p>

"Mom, I'm fine!" said Mark. "You won't believe what I found—"

"No, we're going home—"

"Mom, I found Slash!"

His mother stopped. "You found him? Maaaark, I'm so proud!" Her mother hugged him. "I always loved Slash. Let's get him and go home!"

"No, Mom." Mark said. "I found a Keldeo, and he leads a team that helps people!"

"Active imagination!" said his mother.

"It isn't!" Mark said, annoyed.

Her mother looked out. "Well..."

"Its time."

Jack was behind him, Mark's backpack. He was standing for Mark. "Let him go. He went through Kanto before we moved. He can move through Kalos."

"Sarah," Mark's father whispered. He muttered something to Mark's mother. They whispered messages of thought to each other. Finally, they insisted on something.

Her mother sighed. "Go."

When Mark heard that, his heart exploded in confusion, amazement and relief.

"Johnatan, backpack." said Mark's father. Jack handed him the backpack. "Now, son, uh..."

"Don't give him a twenty four hour speech, Tennor," said Mark's mother. "The truth."

Mark's father sighed. "Make me proud, call, here's your phone's charger. Bye." His father sighed, gave him a kiss, and smiled. Mark's mother did the same, and they went in the car.

Mark stood there, waving. The last he saw of them was the turn that they took to go home. Jack said goodbye and left.

Keldeo came.

"Suprising, ain't it?" said Keldeo, feeling better after Arceus. "She let you go!"

"Yeah," said Mark. "Where's Slash? Also, I need to meet the rest. Floette, Frogadier. Ugh, but I'm tired."

"Well, Frogadeir is fixing the tent. Wait a hour-ish, and you'll be in a king sized bed," said Keldeo.

"Good," said Mark. "I'm tired as heck."

* * *

><p>It was 10 in the morning when Slash was unexpectedly gone.<p>

"Goomurin'," said Frogadeir at Mark's dormitory.

"Wha?" Mark woke up. 7 hours he had slept, and he was still tired.

"Come on! We be wrapping up towards Santalune." Frogadier jumped out of the room. "Get outside. Keldeo and the team's all there."

Outside, Keldeo, Floette, Gengar and Frogadier were packing things up. "Okay, everything in order?" Keldeo was doing some last minute checking. "We got food, we got drinks, we got toothbrushes. Okay, we need Slash, where in the heck is Slash? Oy, anybody?"

"_Yo creo _that he's in bed, still," said Gengar.

"Mark, could you please wake Slash up? With cherries on top." said Keldeo, smiling. Mark went to to Slash's room.

"Slash!" He moved the blanket. There he was, the muscular Lucario, snoring, snoring away.

"Get up!"

He didn't. Mark checked his breathing. Perfectly sleeping.

"Slash! Slash!"

The words faded away. Slash's mind blocked it. The power in his head was possesing his sleep.

* * *

><p>The Pokémon stood on a cliff, high above the Kalos Power Plant. The human walked on the cliff, trying not to fall 400 feet. The human shimmied, the rocks smooth and fragile. The Pokémon followed. It called, in English, to others.<p>

"Come on!" said Slash.

Keldeo came out. "The Dark Cloud!" he called. The Chosen Team looked out, the Cloud, arriving in time.

Mark's hand sliped and and scarred. "Arg!"

Slash came to him. "Whoa! Grab on—"

Mark hung on by one hand, and his right, his free hand, began to bleed heavily. With his already-covered-in-blood hand, he tried to grab on. The blood made his hand slip. Floette came to him.

"Help him!" she cried. The Cloud was beginning to cover them.

"Oh, no," Keldeo said.

Mark slipped, let go, and hung on on a single shung of rock. The blood was getting to his arm, reaching to his armpit.

And in a second, he fell—

Yells of his name, calling him—

* * *

><p>Slash was sweating. "Slash." Mark said, sitting in his bed. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Just a dream," said Slash. He walked out of his dormitory, Mark following in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" said Keldeo. "We gotta get moving. I got my toothbrush, my, um, very netro NES that is extremely heavy, but I made it light, and I got the remote, and we gots everything. Start moving, team!" Everyone moved foward, out of Route 5, in the side walk. Somehow, nobody noticed that a guy with a Keldeo with a backpack and random Pokémon moving in a sidewalk like gangstas. I guess they would see them if someone described them exactly how I described them.<p>

"Why are we walking like a guy with a Keldeo with a backpack and random Pokémon moving in a side walk like gangstas?" said Frogadeir. "Dang, that's so weird." See? I told you, because a guy saw them, and stood staring at them like a idiot.

"And he's either suprised or he's stalking us," said Keldeo, rolling his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Ememy

**Sorry for the slow update of Chapters, I wan't to finish Book 1 by New Year's Eve. "Thag you veri buch" for understanding.**

* * *

><p>This is how the Santalune Department Store blew up in flames.<p>

First, after a hour of walking, Mark was already tired and sweaty. The tempature of one hundred and nine didn't help. Not at all.

"Kellldeoooo," whined Mark. "I'm thirsty!"

"I don't have a million dollars," replied Keldeo. "Since I don't have a million dollars, I don't have water."

Mark gave him a tired look.

* * *

><p>The team stopped at a park for a water fountain, where, to Mark's disgust, didn't work before he found a water bottle stand. He bought one, and headed on. Floette got a book and started reading. Just then, a explosion was heard.<p>

"Wawatha?" said Frogadier, awakening from sleepwalking.

"Just a... Well, I dunno," said Keldeo.

"Keep moving," said Mark.

It was thirty minutes until the unexpected happened.

The thing came out of nowhere, but whatever it was, it was wanting to kill them. It had nothing but darkness.

Keldeo jumped back, Slash moving foward, Floette dropping her book (The _Pokémon Center: Controversies, Miracles and History_).

The thing moved foward, and it stopped in front of Frogadier.

"Come and get me!" He taunted, jumping to a nearby tree. The thing began sending dark pulses towards Frogadier, all missing, but when the shots hit a object—

KABLAM! The force knocked Mark in a yard, the rest of the team inti the roof of the house. The owner, who was trimming the hedges and listening to The Beatles, was not noticiting the battle, violence and most of all, sounds behind it. "She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah..." He sang as Slash sent Aura Spheres.

"Distract him!" said Slash.

"Oy, buttface!" said Frogadier. He made taunting moves, as Keldeo got behind it.

He turned to his other form, got his horn and in a split second,sent it straight through the monster's chest.

The flames turned to smoke like a fire being put out.

"Whoaaaaaa." said Slash, mouth gaping open. "Lookatit,"

It was a small Darkrai. It fell to the ground, and there it stood, the blood still flowing.

Keldeo wiped the guts away from his horn.

"Whoa!" said Floette. "Look! It's gonna blow!"

Floette was right. The body glowed, and smoke was blowing out of it.

Gengar sweared in a language nobody knew. "RUN! _FUERA DE AQUI!"_

Mark ran out first as the man cutting the hedge waved to him, unaware of the damage. The rest ran out, but Slash stood there.

"Slash!" Mark ran towards his Pokémon—

What happened next was the loudest (the man cutting the hedges didn't hear it), biggest, most destructive (neither did he feel it), and most giant explosion recorded in Santalune City.

Mark heard nothing, just a whining sound.

_Whiiiiiiiiinggggggg._

Mark got up, Keldeo and the rest still down. The flames burnt the grass, but the fence—

_Whiiingggg._

Slash had run through it.

_Whingg._

Slash was alive.

And he passed out.

* * *

><p>"EEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIII!"<p>

The scream was from Gengar, which was childish and girly.

"Ugh, why, Gengar?" said Floette.

"One! We know where Slash is—"

"Slash?" Mark perked up.

"Yeah!" Gengar began dancing around. "And _deux,_ you've come around!"

Mark had injuries everywhere. Ash and soot covered him. His hair looked singed.

"Well, how do you know where in the heck Slash is?" Mark said.

"We implanted a chip on him. Now, I downloaded a app on your iPhone, and now, it can tell us where Slash is! Isn't that greaaaaat?" said Keldeo.

"Well?"

"What are we missing?" said Floette.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"SLASH!"

"Oh, ya, he's around the Santalune Department Store." said Keldeo with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10 - Stones

**I know the last few chapters have been short (to be exact, all of the chapters) but I will make it longer here! Thanks for understanding. Presenting the 1,257 page chapter!**

* * *

><p>"So, just in three blocks, we cross the street, head into the store, get him. And et cetera. LAUNCH OPERATION: DIVIDE AND CONQUER!" yelled Keldeo.<p>

They were already walking, following the tracker on Mark's iPhone.

"Keldeo," said Mark.

"What?"

"I found a flaw in your plan."

"What is it?"

"It's gonna be supsicious with a Keldeo, a Frogadier, a Gengar, a Floette that all talk and that are looking through a phone, wandering around like idiots."

"Pfft." said Keldeo. "We have our own Poké Balls. J.I.C."

"J.I.C?"

"Just In Case!" said Keldeo as if Mark was stupid.

* * *

><p>They crossed the street, and they hid behind a car. The team went in their Poké Balls, and they headed in the Santalune Department Store.<p>

For us non-trainers, it looked like a mix between Target and Wal-Mart, only it was green. The shelves were stocked with shoes and 3DS's and potions and frozen peas. A large line was growing out of the only three working cashiers like a dog's tail. Signs pouined the way to foods and clothes and DIY uses. Everything. They simply had everything. Name it, they have it. Starmoney Coffee ushered a sweet, coffeety smell. The bakery was bursting with orders (since Christmas was in 29 days), the geeks pressing buttons on the new game consoles and the true, manly, men recklessly buying a barbecue.

Mark walked foward, seeing the sweaty cashiers, smelling the coffee, as the taste of newly baked goods filled his mouth, even though it was just a aroma. He hadn't been here since... Forever.

He walked foward, trudgeding at the sight of the candy bars. Hersheys and Milky Ways tempted him, and he got a Kit Kat before moving on. He passed the frozen foods, got a food sample, and headed on. Mark looked at the tracker. He sweared, for his Wi-Fi had been off. The tracker needed such Wi-Fi, and now he didn't know where Slash was. Even Starmoney Coffee didn't have Internet connection. He went foward, turning left to the clothes. This was his least favorite section, but he had to check. "Slash?" he yelled. He put his hands into his jeans. "Mental," he said.

Just then, a lady came rushing through. She dropped her purse, but she didn't mind.

"Lady!" Mark said. "Dropped your purse!"

The lady stopped running. She quickly took the purse. "Thank you, kid." said the lady. She was in her mid 20s had a British continued running like a mad monkey.

"Oy!" said Mark. "Why you running?" He ran towards the lady.

"There's a mad Pokémon wanting to rip our bloody heads off!" said the lady. "If you go there, you'll be commiting bloody suicide. Bloody blokes there, but aren't doing a bloody thing!"

She was using the word "bloody" too much. Drama queen, thought Mark. But the mad Pokémon the lady mentioned...

"Slash!" Mark ran towards the electronics.

"Kid, don't go there!" said the lady. But Mark was already heading Slash's way. The next second, a scream, then racks of clothes falling down. He turned left, passing the phone chargers.

A blue flash spinned across the path. The flash tripped him, and it went into the baby stroller aisle. It turned into the diapers, then into the toys and Pokémon entertainment. Mark quickly ran there, a giant aisle falling into boy's clothes, then hitting another, and it went on, like a line of dominos.

"Slash!" yelled Mark.

A muffled yell came from the Poké Ball.

"Lehu ush outhuh!" said the yell.

Mark let the Poké Balls fly, and in position, Keldeo, Gengar, Frogadier, and Floette.

"Now what?" said Gengar. "I need to be part of the plan!"

"You are, you fool!" said Keldeo. "Now where's Slash?"

"Destroying everything!" said Mark, for Slash was heading towards him. They hit and rolled into boy's clothes. Slash got up, and scratched him hard in the face. But something was peculiar about him...

He was Mega Evolved.

Mark sweared, got up, ignored the almost-heavy bleeding from his face, and kept running.

"Gengar!" said Frogadier. "TP me and you to the DIY crud!"

"Oh, okay, TP you." He rushed to the bathroom areas. He opened a bag of toilet paper and threw them at Frogadier.

"No, no, no, you stupid twit!" said Frogadier. "Not that type of TP! Not toilet paper me! TP as in TELEPORT! AGGGGGH!"

"Alright, loser." Gengar responded, and Frogadier jumped on him, and they were gone.

"I thought Gengar couldn't TP." said a dumbfounded Keldeo.

* * *

><p>Gengar and Frogadier appeared next to the lumber and shovels.<p>

"Any second..." Gengar muttered words under his breath. As for Frogadier, he was humming a epic tune as if it was a film.

"One..." said Frogadier, pausing to stop his theme.

"Two..."

"...Three."

"STOP IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" yelled Gengar, putting his hand up in a battle stance.

And the world seemed to go in slow motion. The effect was like a sonic boom. Slash was ramming Gengar, the next second, his aura mixed with Gengar's.

And it all collided in a explosion of blinding lights.

Keldeo, Floette and Mark were shot back. As for Gengar, Frogadier and Slash, they all stood in the explosion, as if frozen in time.

Then, Frogadier moved, jumped and hit Slash. The explosion and the light show ended. Slash went back, skidded on the floor, and landed hard, hitting the wall with a THUUUD.

"Duuuude." Frogadier and Gengar said in sync. They looked at each other.

"Awesome." Gengar said.

"Epic!" Frogadier jumped and laughed. Then, they ran to Slash. Mark (who now had a medium-sized scar) ran to him.

"Slash! Get up!" he yelled at Slash. He had giant wounds and scratches everywhere.

He looked at him.

_The Mega Stone._

Slash flinched. He shivered, coughed, and breathed heavily. Mark removed the Mega Stone. Slash stopped. Mark thought of something. He put the Mega Stone back. Slash continued to suffer. The Mega Stone...

Slash drew a giant cough. He was just was having—

No. It was the Mega Stone.

Floette got closer. "I can help healing him," she said, referring to Slash's heavy wounds. "I have medicine. Keldeo, the first aid."

Keldeo tossed the kit to Floette as it lands and slides on the floor.

"You have a patheticlly horrible aim. You would be so dreadful at at archery that a crowd would groan until they run out of groans and turn happy." teased Floette.

Keldeo rolled his eyes. As Floette got rubbing acohol and Band-Aids, Mark got the Mega Stone.

He saw a small amd microscopic stamp by the government on the Stone. Weird, thought Mark, for all Mega Stones were made by nature. Why would the Government of Kalos create a Mega Stone. He put his phone on dial up and Googled "goverment mega stones." He looked at the results.

_Goverment Publishes Phoney Mega Stones_

_Contoversy over Man Made Mega Stones_

_Doctors Warn Against Kalos Goverment Mega Stones_

_Three Pokémon Reported Dead of Fake Mega Stones_

"Oh, my Arceus," said Keldeo, looming at Mark's phone.

"None of your beeswax!' Mark muttered back.

Still, he put all the facts together. Then, it appeared straight in his mind.

This was no Mega Stone.


	11. Chapter 11 - Calls

"Mom!" said Harold Mincter, a six year old child. "Mom, look!"

"What." she said glumly, with no expression at all ("wow, green beans just 50 Poke Dollars!"

He let out the shock he had saw in bursts of sound. "I SAW A LUCARIO AND A FLOET, AND A KELDYO AND, AND, AND—"

"Child! Quiet here! If you stay quiet, I'll get you Pokémon cards so you can play with Riolu. Maybe you'll defeat him today!" said the mother as the boy calmed down.

He still stared at the Pokémon until he heard a rumble. A crack stood under him. Just out of nowhere, a dark shadow appeared in front of him.

"Harold, honey! Get out!" Harold's mother said. The boy ignored her.

Harold was confident. He got Riolu out.

"Get him! Punch him, hurt him, kill him!" said Harold, jumping around.

Riolu stood up, jumped and attempted to hit the shadow. The dark entity only raised a hand, knocking Riolu back to Harold, shooting him as fast as a bullet to the floor.

Harold was weak, but he saw no more.

The only thing he heard was screaming, choking, a punch, and someone falling.

* * *

><p>Mark stared at the Mega Stone. If two Pokémon are dead, this can kill Slash.<p>

And it was close to it.

"His pulse is faster." said Floette, her small arm on Slash's underhand.

"What does it mean?" said Keldeo.

"He may have heart disease or some weird thing in his blood." Floette said, working to make Slash a running machine. Behind them, a boy screamed in awe. They looked at them and ignored them.

_RUMBLE._

Keldeo fell to his feet.

"This isn't good! Not good," said Gengar, looking behind him.

And in seconds, the ground rumbled. Small cracks appeared on the floor with every rumble. The floor cracked here, there, and under a seven year old. Something appeared in front of him. Just then, more appeared, Zoroarks, Liepards, and Mightyenas dashing out of the tunnels and teleporting out of nowhere.

Minutes later, they were surrounded by a giant army. There was screaming from where the boy was. It wasn't the boy, but a lady. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed the lady. "Help!"

Keldeo knocked back the attacking Pokémon. The rest of the team followed, and they defeated all of them coming towards them, and that made a path.

"Lady! We're coming to save you!" exagerrated Keldeo (who, after this whole story ended, told me that he was doing it for 15 percent bragging rights), but Floette drowned in the sea of Dark types. Keldeo looked at her fall to the Pokémon.

"FLOETTE!" he yelled, heading to where Floette was taken. Just then, Mightyenas crumbled onto Keldeo, and he was also overtaken. He fell down, Zoroarks jumping and prancing over him. They were overpowering him, the weight pulling Keldeo down. Still, he attempted to raise his body enough to stand. The Liepards scratched and played at his backside, and pain began to sear on Keldeo's vertebrae. He was almost at half power until—

"Get off!"

A quick force penetrated the dark beasts with a slash. It moved so rapid, you could barely see it. It was blue, just like, just like—

"Slash." Keldeo said. He stood up, feeling elated and potent. "Floette! FLOETTE!" He continued rampaging against the Mightyenas like a small battering hammer against thousands of turrets.

Then, Keldeo saw Floette.

In the hands of a giant Zoroark.

"H-he-help!" Floette squeaked out.

"Let her go." said Keldeo. "Or else?"

The Zoroark laughed. "Or else what?"

"Or else your mother never wished of having you. If you lay another paw on her—" Keldeo made a cutthroat motion with his hoof.

"I'm trembling." said the Zoroark sarcasticly. "You know what? I might pick one of her petals. All of them." What would happen if just one single petal was removed was that the Floette could go into a coma. If two are picked, then death. The Zoroark placed a bloody paw on the petal, and pulled it. Floette started to get colorless, life leaving her second by second.

"You're gonna die." In a quick motion of events, he got up, pulled out his horn, and stabbed the Zoroark, sending him meters foward. He crashed near the butter and milk, and there it lay, dead.

The horn went back to normal. "Floette!" Keldeo ran towards Floette.

"Are you fine? Whaddya feel? Pain? Anything?" he said, trembling with fear and worriness.

"No. It-its almost off. The petal's off. Almost." said Floette. "I'm okay. I'll just lay here."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Book?" said Keldeo, handing the _Pokémon Center _book to Floette.

"No, but thanks, leave it here."

"Stay here."

"Should we have some code?"

"What?" Keldeo was at the point of leaving.

"Like a sound to see if we're okay."

"Okay."

"What should we do?"

"A scream! Or a tune!" thought Keldeo.

Floette took the tune idea, and sang a six tune theme. It began like the last black notes on a piano, going backwards. It then went deep and the first two notes repeated. "Like that?"

"Perfect." said Keldeo.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah. See you." Keldeo waved goodbye, and began walking away.

"One more thing." said Floette.

"What?"

"That thing. The thing that got you up again when they were almost killing you."

Keldeo stood silent and frozen. Then, he spoke.

"Slash." he said. Then, he walked away.

Floette was silent for the rest of the battle. Only then, she would escape the killer explosion.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Accident

"I hope you know what you're doing," said a tired Frogadier. He was soaked with sweat as if someone had poured a complete aquarium on him.

"Of _course_ I do, bro!" said Gengar, who also seemed tired. "My only flaw about this tedious thing, is that it, uh...— No flaw found!"

"Well, thanks for that. We're _INDRESTRUBTICLE_—indestrumicable? What?" said Frogadier.

"Indestructible," corrected Gengar.

"Stop fooling around, you twits!" Keldeo came dashing.

"All right, Robin the leader," joked Frogadier.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"Floette," said Mark. "Are you fine?"<p>

Floette was reading a book on the Kalos Revolutionary War. She was soggy looking, like a droopy flower in winter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Floette kept reading. "Oh, did you know that Kanto and Johto's war also interfered with Kalos's war?"

"No." said Mark, getting less interested.

"Are you fine?"

"Yes, I am. The battle's raging on." said Mark. Just them, Keldeo called.

"Mark!"

Mark ran to Keldeo. "What's going on?"

"We, uh, need reinforcments. Like, uh, maybe, _now!_" Keldeo said, pushing a Mightyena backwards. The Mightyena hurled towards a support beam. The roof shivered as if it was a cold winter day without a coat. The support beam falled. Cords attached from the support beam attached to other beams, and they fell in together. Seconds later, the armies stood watching as the roof exploded in a series of events, and it crashed onto the floor in a blast of lights. The building broke onto the freezers, knocking them onto freezers upon freezers. They were giant dominos, and frozen pizzas and peas onto the floor. Big TVs and banners saying _All frozen foods 20% off! _all dragging to the floor and crashing down, smashing other enemies in explosions. Like meteors, the roof dragged down, there, around Keldeo, and to your left.

"Run!" yelled Keldeo. And they all ran, the world (or store) crashing around them. Just then, Keldeo stopped.

"Floette!"

* * *

><p>Mark stared at him, then he thought. Profanity danced past his mouth. He walked around. "Right... Shoot. Uh—"<p>

"I don't have time, Mark!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"Good, welcome to your first suicide mission!"

"Whoa!" said Frogadier. "Miami versus Chicago! Let's go Miami! Let's go Bulls!"

"OFFTOPIC!" said Slash.

"Yeah, yeah, come on!" said Keldeo, and he and Mark dashed to Floette.

They dashed past the milk, which was now burning. There, they found Floette, trying to crawl away. She was weak and colorless.

"Floette!" Keldeo ran to her. "COME ON!"

"Oh, no." said Mark.

"What?"

A Mightyena was near a fuel area.

Mark stood shocked.

"Don't you know the metaphor?" said the Mightyena. "What was it, 'add fuel to the fire?'"

"Put the gas down!" said Mark. "Or else... Or else... Or..." Mark thought. "Keldeo, I need a quip."

"We'll gas you to Viridian?" recommended Keldeo.

"Yeah! Or we'll gas you to Viridian!"

"I'm trembling!" said the Mightyena, laughing. And he poured the gas.

In a explosion of light, Floette, Keldeo and Mark went flying back, crashing into a frozen food bin. The fire was giant and monumental, and it burned with all its might. In a unexpected move, the Mightyena threw a small time bomb.

"Thirty seconds." it said. "And fire boosts it."

"Run." Keldeo got Floette, and Mark and the two others sprinted towards the rest of the team.

"Move. It's blowing in 30." said Keldeo.

"What?" said Slash.

"A bomb, we have 17 seconds if I counted right." said Mark, putting a timer on his phone.

"Well, we gotta move." said Frogadier.

"15 secs!" yelled Mark. They started running past all the burning freezers, all the exploding fires. The clothes burned and the toys melted.

Ten seconds counted down on Mark's phone. They continued to dash by all the deadly obstacles.

9.

A burning smell filled the air.

8.

Frogadier tripped.

7.

He stood up, and tried to catch up.

6.

They continued running, and Frogadier caught up.

"So, we're dead in..."

"4, Frogadier." said Mark.

Just then, Floette tripped. "Keldeo, help! Gengar, Slash!"

"Three!" said Mark. Keldeo ran to Floette.

"Two..."

Floette was stucked in a cashier box. In a split second, Keldeo freed her. However, they were both twenty feet from the exit.

"ONE!"

Keldeo and Floette dashed out.

"ZERO!"

They crashed past shopping carts and toys, and then—

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

They were out just in time. They explosion took over the building, and tiny to giant pieces of debris flew out of it, hitting a bird. The shock sent a car crashing. The explosion rampaged on, and thirty seconds later, it died down. The team stood watching, seeing the blast. It left a renmant as if a nuclear bomb had only destroyed the building, but nothing else.

"Ya know what?" said Gengar.

"What?" said Slash.

"We should get out of here."


End file.
